Blatina relation
thumb|400px Le Blatina a réellement commencé lors de la saison 4 et plus particulièrement lors de l'épisode 11 " Sadie Hawkins". Mais cette page regroupe toutes interactions entre Blaine et Tina depuis la saison 2 jusqu'à la saison 4. Saison 2 Tina '''et '''Blaine se rencontrent pour la première fois chez Rachel, mais ils n'ont aucune interaction. ( Blame it on the alcohol) Blaine écoute Tina chanter'' I follow Rivers'' lors du spectacle des New Directions pour financer leur voyage à New York. Il est offensé par les huements du public envers elle et il dit à Sandy Ryerson qu'il est une horrible personne. ( A night of neglect'') thumb|left '''Tina et''' Blaine''' prennent un café avec''' Kurt, Mercedes et Santana'. Ils discutent du transfert de Kurt à la Dalton Academy et parlent également de Karofsky. ( 'Born this way) Lors du bal, '''Blaine chante I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you ''avec comme choristes '''Tina '''et '''Brittany'.(' Prom Queen') Saison 3 thumbQuand' 'Blaine chante It's not unusual ''pour son arrivée au lycée McKinley,' Tina''' regarde la performance avec les autres et enregistre avec son téléphone. Lors de la chanson finale Y''ou can't stop the beat, ils dansent ensemble. ( 'The purple piano project) ''' Lors du mash off contre les Troubletones, Tina danse encore avec Blaine sur I can'f go for that/ You make my dreams . ( Mash off) Elle est surprise quand elle voit Blaine avec les cheveux sans gel. ( Prom-saurus) ' ' thumb|left Tina '''rencontre Ku'rt et '''Blaine' au centre commercial alors qu'elle va acheter du tissu pour les costumes des Nationales. Ils lui proposent de se joindre à eux mais elle refuse car elle est en train de se disputer avec Mike à cause de Rachel. Elle tombe alors dans la fontaine et Blaine se précipite à son secours.Dans son rêve, elle imagine qu'elle est Rachel et Blaine est Puck. ( Props ) '' ''thumb|160px On les voit côte-à-côte lors de la remise des diplômes de Kurt et de Mike. ( Goodbye) '' Saison 4 '''thumb Blaine,Tina,Wade et''' Brittany concourent pour être la nouvelle Rachel. On les voit donc s'affronter sur ''C'all me maybe.' ''Plus tard, durant l'audition de '''Marley, ils échangent un regard énervé car cette dernière peut leur ravir la place. Comme c'est Blaine''' qui remporte ce titre', Tina' est en colère de ce choix'. ( ''The New Rachel) Tina et''' Blaine''' sont ensemble dans le couloir en train de regarder Brittany péter un plomb. ('''''Britney 2.0) Pendant la réunion secrète des supers héros, Tina envoit un texto à''' Blaine''' pour lui demander si il a parlé à Kurt depuis.Blaine 'lui dit que le numéro de téléphone est seulement pour les urgences et qu'elle ne doit pas utiliser son pouvoir de persuasion pour qu'il reparle à son ex. Quand '''Finn '''parle de son mal-être,'Tina regarde Blaine et voit qu'il souffre. Plus tard,quand Finn '''annonce également le départ de '''Blaine pour la Dalton Academy, elle est choquée.(Dynamic Duets) thumb Lors des Sélections, on voit que''' Tina et '''Blaine '''sont partenaires de danses durant ''Gangna'm Style''.( T''hanksgiving)' thumb Comme ils ont perdu les Sélections et que le Glee Club est dissolu, Tina est très remontée contre Marley. Ils rejoignent les Cheerios pour être à nouveau dans un club et participer à des compétitions. Ils recontrent dans le couloir Artie et lui expliquent leurs raisons. On les voit s'entraîner avec les autres Cheerios dans l'ancienne salle du Glee club. Ils reçoivent tous les deux le mail de Finn pour une réunion et font finalement leur apparition. Ils chantent quelques lignes ensemble sur Don't dream it's over. ( '''Swan Song )' Le '''Blatina/Blina '''commence réellement là. Lors du conseil des lycéens, '''Tina' propose un bal Sadie Hawkin'''s à '''Blaine pour que les filles puissent inviter le garçon de leur choix. Il refuse au début mais sous la majorité des voix, il accepte. Plus tard,' Finn' annonce la leçon de la semaine, les filles chanteront pour inviter un garçon. A ce moment,' Tina' regarde''' Blaine''' avec adoration mais il ne le remarque pas. Dans les vestiaires des garçons, Tina '''va chanter ''I don't know how to love him pour le garçon de son choix, Artie pense que c'est lui. Durant la chanson, Tina '''pense à Blaine''' quand il pose sa main sur son épaule ou quand elle observe ses fesses pendant les cours. On la voit aussi griffonner sur un cahier Blaine + Tina = Blatina 4 ever. Elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Pendant qu'elle chante, Blaine ne doute pas un instant des intentions de Tina '''alors que tous les autres membres ont deviné et sont surpris. A la fin, '''Tina demande à Blaine si il veut aller au bal avec elle. Surpris, il bafouille quelques mots avant de dire non poliment. Tina est profondément blessée. Ils assistent à la chanson de Marley et de Brittany, et quand ces dernières invitent Jake et Sam, Tina ne peut s'empêcher de regarder furieusement Blaine '''qui est gêné. Plus tard, elle le rejoint devant son casier et s'excuse auprès de lui. Mais elle lui demande également qu'il s'excuse car elle a vécu le moment le plus humiliant depuis qu'elle est au '''Glee Club. Elle s'excuse ensuite de l'avoir invité car il a été brutalisé lors d'un bal du même genre. Blaine dit que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il a refusé son invitation et Tina '''insiste pour savoir. Il lui dit qu'il a un béguin pour quelqu'un et '''Tina '''lui assure qu'elle ne dira rien. Il lui avoue que c'est Sam''' et que c'est complètement stupide. 'thumb Tina lui dit qu'elle sait ce que c'est d'aimer et ne pas être aimé en retour en le fixant. Elle lui propose à nouveau d'aller au bal avec elle en tant que meilleurs amis, ce qu'il accepte. On les retrouve plus tard au bal et Blai'''ne 'félicite '''Tina' pour son travail et qu'il est très heureux d'être venu avec elle. Ils dansent ensemble et Blaine dit qu'il apprécie beaucoup la nouvelle attitude de Tina et cette dernière lui répond qu'elle aime tout chez lui et qu'il est parfait. Il lui dit où elle était passée depuis tout ce temps et Tina lui répond qu'elle était là, ils vont commencer à s'embrasser quand Sam les interrompt à son plus grand désespoir. Il la laisse toute seule. Plus tard, on la voit devant le buffet et Blaine la rejoint. Il s'excuse de l'avoir laissé car il devait sauver le Glee Club et Tina '''lui demande s'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne puisse pas faire. '''Blaine '''lui dit qu'il ne peut pas quitter le bal sans avoir dansé un slow avec elle, ce que Tina accepte avec grand plaisir. Ils dansent alors sur ''I only have eyes for you ''avec une '''Tina heureuse tandis que Blaine regarde Sam. A la fin de l'épisode,' Tina' annonce au club " Trop jeune pour être aigrie" qu'elle a rencontré l'homme de sa vie. ''( Sadie Hawkins) '' Galerie de photos et de gifs Blatina Cheerios.gif Blina54.gif Blatina2.gif Blatina.gif Blatina1.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.47.png.jpg Blaine-tina-crush.jpg 44.gif 4x15.gif Xmk8hw.gif Tumblr_mmlg89Dw5u1s0wil6o4_25000 (1).gif Blina_longest_time2.gif Blina1.gif Tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o1 250.gif 3x01.gif Tumblr m6949v3Z3L1r1uap7o8 250.gif Wiki-background Diva!blina.gif Blina_dance.gif Tumblr_mec3li5N1J1ryf7c1o3_250.gif Tumblr_miabhurrRz1qav6buo2_250.gif cheerios.gif Blina_blatina_ohnoyoudidn't_ohnoshedidn't_omg_woah_nope_ohnohedidn't.gif Tumblr_mmktcdHCw61s6exryo2_500.jpg 3467p8o.gif Sick!blina.png Tumblr_static_tumblr_mh5x5go4wx1qapg62o2_250.gif 351d20g.gif blina55.gif 4x15.gif Blina_longest_time1.gif Tumblr_meos5zqXgR1qzn52ao1_250.gif Vidéos thumb|left|176pxthumb|center|180 px Catégorie:Blaine Anderson Catégorie:Tina Cohen-Chang